


can't hold you true

by acidquill



Series: this lion-hearted girl [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidquill/pseuds/acidquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>set nebulously late 6th year/sometime early 7th? idek. written for my (previously thought) defunct fanfic100 table - prompt 94: Independence.</p>
    </blockquote>





	can't hold you true

**Author's Note:**

> set nebulously late 6th year/sometime early 7th? idek. written for my (previously thought) defunct fanfic100 table - prompt 94: Independence.

She kisses Dean under what’s left of the Quidditch stands. His hands are large and warm and clever.  
  
He asked her, just once if she was sure. He would’ve asked her again except she pulls him in and shuts him up with her mouth. Dean laughs a little. _Okay, alright._ She smiles, sharp. Sinks her teeth in his lip. He’s always been a smart boy.

She lets him press her back against a post. Opens her legs so they fit together tighter, _better_ , curls her hand over his when he reaches under her skirt. He brings her off with his fingers between her legs and his tongue in her mouth. When she’s done, she goes to her knees and returns the favor.  
  
Even now, her mother would be scandalized; Padma will look down her nose. Parvati doesn’t care.  
  
She’s been proper. Pure. She’s held back and watched and took nothing for herself. But the world’s getting too small. Every paper that makes it through has another list of names - some she knows, some she doesn’t. Maybe someone will read her own soon. She’s tired of waiting.  
  
She’s seventeen and she wants this.  



End file.
